


Extraordinary Individuals

by Violsva



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Fury can’t get the goddamned logistics to work out.
Relationships: Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury
Kudos: 13





	Extraordinary Individuals

Fury can’t get the goddamned logistics to work out.

It shouldn’t be fucking hard—all he wants is to get one small cat (cat-like being) from his office to one place in New York. This should take nothing more than one phone call to Romanov.

Romanov isn’t answering her phone. Fury knows why, understands why, and still wishes she could save the goddamned heart-to-heart with her partner for some time when the world isn’t ending.

Romanov leaves in the quinjet with Barton and Rogers. Fury goes to talk to the motherfucking World Security Council again. Goose stays in his office.


End file.
